cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW World War
CAW World War (sometimes shortened to CWW) is a successful multi-league event. There have been three CAW World Wars so far each gaining higher in number i.e. CAW World War One, CAW World War Two etc. The idea was started by Joe Evenson and moved forward with the help of Veg-O-Man. CAW World War One CAW World War one was thought up by Joe Evenson. His original idea was a mega event involving his league, UWF, and also EWE, XWD, and DCW. He contacted Veg-O-Man and told him the idea. Veg invited other leagues as well and it became a multi-league event. Before CAW World War One, there had been few multi-league events in CAW before this. The most well-known are the highly successful CoH and the dismal failure Convergence. Convergence is well known for its long delays which affected many league storylines and the controversy involving certain leagues being guaranteed the main event slot. The work to put together CWWI was done almost entirely by Veg-O-Man. The first CAW World War One involved XXW, UWF, XWD, DMW, DCW, EWE, and 3SW. It was split up into three parts which were all posted at the same time. CWWI was posted on CAW Underground on November 9, 2005. CAW World War One Results Part One: Commentary by UT53 *''XXW Match: Gym Brawl'' *'Marz vs. Neo Jacen' **Marz pinned Neo Jacen at 10:33 *''EWE vs. UWF: Cage Match'' *'EWE Owner: Veg-O-Man vs. UWF Owner: Joe Evenson' **Joe escaped the cage at 12:09 **Veg-O-Man was attacked and beaten up by an OC member. Part Two: Commentary by Triple R *''XWD Match:'' *'Broly & ????? vs. Hulk & Spider-man' **Broly's Partner turned out to be EWE Superstar Monster **Broly pinned Spider-man at 8:22 to win it for his team **Hulk was never tagged into this match *''DMW Match: Hardcore Match'' *''DMW Extreme Harcore Championship'' *'Terminator 1 vs. Tank©' **Terminator 1 pinned Tank at 19:28 to become the new DMW Extreme Hardcore Champion **Terminator 1 beat up Tank after the match but then another Terminator came out and the two fought *''DCW Match: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match'' *''DCW United States Championship'' *'Bart Simpson vs. Snake eyes©' **Snake eyes grabbed the title at 10:13 to retain the DCW United States Championship Part Three: Commentary by: Veg-O-Man & Simon Orangefish *''UWF Match: Hardcore Match'' *''UWF Championship'' *'Radioactive Man vs. The Incredible Hulk©' **Radioactive Man pinned Hulk at 19:52 to become the new UWF Champion **This match started in the ring and ended in a street *''EWE Match: Hell in a Cell'' *''EWE Championship'' *'Spawn vs. Predator©' **Predator made Spawn submit at 12:22 to retain the EWE Championship **After the match a message appeared saying "The Order is coming" *''3SW Match: Elimination Lingerie Match'' *''3SW Women's Championship'' *'Buffy Summers vs. Samantha Carter vs. Marge Simpson vs. Dana Scully©' **Marge Simpson pinned Buffy Summers at 5:12 **Samantha Carter pinned Marge Simpson at 6:55 **Dana Scully pinned Samantha Carter at 13:56 to retain the 3SW Women's Championship CAW World War Two After the huge success of CAW World War One, Veg-O-Man decided to do another one. The second CAW World War was put together mainly by Veg-O-Man. This time the show was open invitation. Any league that wanted in would get in. Seventeen leagues would eventually sign up to be in CAW World War Two The second CAW World War involved OKA, NoHB, EWA, CGE, GCW, DHS, DMW, AWF, BLW, XwD, ACW, UCWA, CAW-D, HWL, UWF, EWE, and CCW. It was split into six parts and was posted on three days with two parts a day. Parts one and two were posted on February 3, 2006, parts three and four were posted on February 4, 2006, and parts five and six were posted on February 5, 2006 on CU. CAW World War Two Results Part One Commentary by: L.T. Dangerously *''OKA Match'' *'Sonya Blade & Jax vs. Kano & Reptile' **Reptile pinned Jax at 11:10 ***This was OKA's debut match *''NoHB match: TLC Match'' *''Money in the Bank match'' *'Venom vs. Captain America' *Venom grabbed the belt at 9:30 to win the Money in the Bank Contract Part Two Commentary by: Flamez *''EWA Match: 20 minute Ironman match'' *''Universal Championship'' *'DTM vs. Nibor©' **DTM pinned Nibor at 7:56 to score a point. 1-0 **Nibor pinned DTM at 8:07 to tie it up. 1-1 **Nibor pinned DTM at 15:45 to gain the lead. 1-2 **DTM pinned Nibor at 16:01 to tie it up. 2-2 **DTM pinned Nibor at 17:35 to gain the lead. 3-2 **DTM won the match with 3-2 points to become the new Universal Champion. *''CGE Match'' *''WCW Championship'' *'Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs. Sting©' **Sting pins Hulk Hogan at 12:38 to retain the WCW Championship *''GCW Match'' *'Fusion vs. Syren' **Syren pins Fusion at 7:38 Part Three Commentary by: Silver Knight *''DHS Match: Two out of Three Falls Tables Match'' *''World Lunatic Championship'' *'General Madcow vs. Juggernaut©' **General Madcow put Juggernaut through the announcer's table at 7:04 to gain a fall **Juggernaut put General Madcow through a table at 14:14 to gain a fall **General Madcow put Juggernaut through a table at 22:12 to win the World Lunatic Championship *''DMW Match: Hell in a Cell'' *''DMW World Heavyweight Championship'' *'Solid Snake vs. Predator©' **Predator pinned Solid Snake at 22:47 to retain the DMW World Heavyweight Championship ***After the match Cell and Randy Orton attacked Predator ***The Predator from XwD came out and saved Predator from Orton and Cell Part Four Commentary by: Exodecai *''AWF Match: Hardcore match'' *''Women's Championship'' *'Dominatrix vs. Shadowslut©' **Shadowslut pins Dominatrix at 10:03 to retain the Women's Championship ***This is AWF's debut match *''BLW Match'' *'Undertaker vs. Kane' **Kane pins the Undertaker at 10:29 to win the match ***This match was a tribute to Andre the Giant *''XwD Match: TLC Match'' *''3SW & XwD Tag Team Championship Unification'' *'XwD Tag Champs/Brothers of Chaos vs. 3SW Tag Champs/Jay & Silent Bob' **Brimstone pinned Jay at 15:41 to leave as the unified Tag Team Champ *''ACW Match: TLC Match'' *'Cyrus vs. James Hetfield vs. Seven' **Cyrus grabbed the belt at 19:20 to win the match ***Cyrus gets to choose stipulation for ACW Title match against Seven Part Five Commentary by: Bouncer612 *''UCWA Match: NODQ Match'' *''UCWA Championship'' *'RC Punk vs. Rick Rancid' **Rick Rancid pins RC Punk at 15:12 to become the First UCWA Champion ***A mysterious man came out and attacked both Rancid and Punk ***This was UCWA's debut match *''CAW-D Match: Hardcore Match'' *''CAW-D Hardcore Championship'' *'Enroth vs. Red Shadow©' **Red Shadow made Enroth submit at 7:20 to retain the CAW-D Hardcore Championship *''HWL Match: Elimination Chamber'' *''HWL Championship'' *'The Bouncer vs. Crisco vs. Ken Masters vs. Solid Snake vs. Bardock vs. Darth Vader© **''Ken Masters and Crisco start the match **''Solid Snake enters the match at 1:00'' **''Darth Vader enters the match at 2:00'' **''Bouncer enters the match at 3:01'' **''Bardock enters the match at 4:00'' **Solid Snake pins Darth Vader at 5:20 to eliminate him **Bouncer pins Ken Masters at 6:57 to eliminate him **Bouncer pin Solid Snake at 7:15 to eliminate him **Bardock pins Crisco at 8:26 to eliminate him **Bouncer pins Bardock at 10:32 to become the new HWL Champion ***This was HWL's final match Part Six Commentary by: Veg-O-Man *''UWF Match: Last Man Standing'' *'UWF Owner Joe Evenson vs. CUWL Superstar Exodecai' **Joe Evenson knocks Exodecai out at 19:41 to win the match ***Exodecai's tag team partner Delexus interfered to help Exodecai in during the match ***UWF Superstar Thor interfered to help Joe during the match *''EWE Match: Trip to Oblivion'' *''EWE Championship'' *'Predator vs. Freddy Krueger©' **Freddy Kruger sends Predator to oblivion at 13:30 to retain the EWE Championship *''CCW Match'' *''nCw Championship'' *'Ax vs. Aquaman©' **Aquaman pins Ax at 7:28 to retain the nCw Championship CAW World War Three CAW World War Two was a huge success and another CAW World War was destined to happen. CAW World War Three was smaller than CAW World War Two but it was still a success. It was an open invitation again with any league being allowed to join. CAW World War Three also had a multi-league Royal Rumble. This was the first instance of a Royal Rumble with many leagues involved. The winner would get a COH Championship match at Crowning Glory 2. Seventeen leagues would become involved in CWWIII. The third CWW involved Wrestlecrap, UWF, PWA Malice, DMW, EWE, NoHB, CUWL, and DHS having matches and XwD, CAW-D, NAW, RIP-Tile, CXA, ACWL, PWA Obscenity, UCWA, and OWF having just wrestlers represent them in the Royal Rumble. Lord Raven did the commentary for CAW World War Three. It was split up into two parts with both part being released on July 16, 2006. CAW World War Three Results *''Wrestlecrap Match: Hardcore match'' *''Winner gets into the CWWIII Royal Rumble'' *'Kwang vs. Nailz' **Nailz makes Kwang submit at 15:00 to get into the Royal Rumble *''UWF Match: Steel Cage match'' *''UWF Championship'' *'The Punisher vs. Thor©' **Thor escapes at 12:21 to retain the UWF Championship *''PWA Match: Tables match'' *'Kyo Kusanabi vs. The Prince of Persia' **Kyo Kusanabi put The Prince of Persia through a table at 10:38 *''DMW Match: Tag Team match'' *'Red Conquistadors vs. DNA-X' ** Doug Anderson pins Red #1 at 12:10 *''EWE Match: Steel Cage match'' *''Winner gets into the CWWIII Royal Rumble'' *'Darth Maul vs. Phantom of the Opera' **Darth Maul escapes at 9:39 to get into the Royal Rumble *''NoHB CAW Match'' *''NoHB CAW Championship #1 contender'' *'Captain America vs. Beetlejuice' **Beetlejuice pins Captain America at 6:26 to become the #1 contender for the NoHB CAW Championship *''CUWL Match'' *'Hollywood vs. Titan' **Hollywood pins Titan at 16:11 *''DHS Match: Hell in a Cell'' *''Non Title Match: If Patriot wins he gets a DHS title shot'' *'Patriot vs. Drake' **Patriot pins Drake at 22:21 and earns a DHS title shot *''CWWIII Royal Rumble'' *''Winner gets a COH Championship match at Crowning Glory 2'' #'Bryan Fury(XwD) enters first' #'Akeem(Wrestlecrap) enters second and starts the match' #'Mike Lombardi(CAW-D) enters at 0:29' #'Nailz(Wrestlecrap) enters at 1:01' #'Jason "Flamez" Mears(XwD) enters at 1:46' #*''Mike Lombardi is eliminated by Akeem at 1:50'' #*''Nailz is eliminated by Akeem & Bryan Fury at 2:24'' #'Delexus(CUWL) enters at 2:35' #*''Akeem is eliminated by Delexus and Flamez at 2:40'' #'Michael Myers(EWE) enters at 2:54' #'Darth Maul(EWE) enters at 3:30' #'Johnathon King(DHS) enters at 4:14' #*''Delexus is eliminated by Johnathon King & Bryan Fury at 4:31'' #'Crow(DHS) enters at 5:10' #*''Michael Myers is eliminated by Darth Maul & Johnathon King at 5:59'' #*''Darth Maul is eliminated by Johnathon King at 6:08'' #'Shang Tsung(PWA) enters at 6:33' #'Psycho F(DMW) enters at 7:27' #*''Bryan Fury is eliminated by Flamez at 7:44'' #'Ermac(PWA) enters at 8:24' #*''Crow is eliminated by Shang Tsung at 8:35'' #*''Pyscho F is eliminated by Shang Tsung & Flamez at 8:50'' #'50 Cent(NAW) enters at 9:23' #'Baron Samedi(RIP-Tile) enters at 10:11' #*''Johnathon King is eliminated by Ermac & Flamez at 10:12'' #'Project Blaze(CXA) enters at 10:54' #*''Project Blaze is eliminated by Baron Samedi & Flamez at 11:54'' #*''Jason "Flamez" Mears is eliminated by Baron Samedi at 12:01'' #'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac enters at 12:28' #*''Ermac is eliminated by Shang Tsung & Johnny at 13:02'' #'Wolverine(NoHB) enters at 13:16' #'Rage(CUWL) enters at 14:12' #*''Baron Samedi is eliminated by 50 Cent & Johnny at 16:08'' #*''Wolverine is eliminated by Rage & Shang Tsung at 16:09'' #'The Burger King(NAW) enters at 16:45' #*''Johnny the Homicidal Maniac is eliminated by Shang Tsung & Rage at 16:49'' #'Sagat(ACWL) enters at 17:25' #*''The Burger King is eliminated by Rage & Sagat at 17:55'' #'Suffer(DMW) enters at 18:05' #*''Sagat is eliminated by Rage & Shang Tsung at 18:07'' #*''50 Cent is eliminated by Rage at 18:29'' #'Psycho Mantis(PWA Obscenity) enters at 18:48' #*''Psycho Mantis is eliminated by Shang Tsung & Rage at 19:00'' #'Rick Rancid(UCWA) enters at 19:24' #'Ed Chaz(CAW-D) enters at 20:01' #*''Rage is eliminated by Rick Rancid & Shang Tsung at 20:21'' #*''Shang Tsung is eliminated by Rick Rancid at 20:27'' #'Demon Azrael(OWF) enters at 20:57' #'Van Helsing(ACWL) enters at 21:33' #*''Rick Rancid is eliminated by Ed Chaz & Demon Azrael at 22:09'' #'RC Punk(UCWA) enters at 22:21' #*''Demon Azrael is eliminated by Suffer & Van Helsing at 22:25'' #*''Ed Chaz is eliminated by RC Punk & Suffer at 22:56'' #'Normster(OWF) enters at 23:04' #*''Van Helsing is eliminated by RC Punk at 23:34'' #'Hells Guardian(RIP-Tile) enters at 23:34' #*''Suffer is eliminated by Hells Guardian at 27:47'' #*''RC Punk is eliminated by Hells Guardian & Normster at 28:10'' #*Hells Guardian eliminates Normster at 29:08 to become the #1 contender for the COH Championship Category:Multi-CAW Events